The Legend (part 1)
by King-76
Summary: This is basically my very first Fanfiction. So please be nice when commenting, and thanks in advance:D Enjoy!


Prelude

The rain was pouring down hard, and my stomach was bleeding heavily, I didn't have much time left.

He then approaches me, takes my gun from the floor, and points it straight at me.

"…Well brother…it's been fun…but I think this is where we should part ways."

He said, laughing menacingly.

Suddenly, a bright flash of sky-blue light fills the area around me as I hear a gunshot go off.

Then, I fainted on the spot.

The last thing that I remember is a voice saying:

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

_Friendship: The one word that brings families and friends together as one._

_The word that describes love and kindness._

_But what if there was no such thing as friendship?_

_What if it didn't even exist?_

_My name is Zach Monster, and here is my story on how friendship turned to pain and agony, then back again._

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

It was another boring day at Plum Coulee Elementary School, and I was working on an assignment that my teacher, Mr. Klassen, gave me. And as usual, I took the worksheet and got right to work, but for some strange reason, I had a weird feeling...like there was something wrong...but I didn't know what. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the floor started to shake. I started to get a little confused about what was happening, but I then found out that I wasn't the only one that felt it. Most of my fellow classmates began to look around the room frantically, even the teacher, who got out of his chair to see what was going on. Then, out of the corner of my eye, a saw a bright flash of light that nearly blinded me. I'm pretty sure the rest of the class saw it too because I suddenly started to hear loud screaming and crying. By this point, nearly all my classmates ran out of the room to the back of the school. Curious, I scurried over to the window to see what that light came from.

When I looked out that window, my whole body froze stiff with fear. I saw what looked like a huge, flaming object in the shape of a distorted circle in the sky. It took me a little while to figure out what it was, but when I finally figured it out, I swear to God, my heart felt like it jumped from a 10 story building! That object in the sky:  
Was a GIGANTIC FLAMING ASTEROID!  
It was coming straight down towards my school! Then suddenly, without warning, my legs started to move. I wasn't moving them, it felt like they were being pulled by some kind of human tractor beam or something. I was heading to the emergency exit, which lead to the back of the school. When I walked out the door, it was like I was in another dimension. Like this wasn't even planet Earth. My legs suddenly stopped moving and stuck themselves to the pavement like super glue. I realized I had full control of my upper body and made no hesitation to look around to see where the hell I was. I saw a bunch of police cars and firetrucks lined up almost everywhere. I then noticed a whole group of police officers escorting the whole school, Staff and all, away from the building. I think they were evacuating people out of the town. Then, out of nowhere, I heard a loud, echoing boom. It was so loud that the windows on possibly every car within a miles radius shattered to bits. I thought my eardrums were going to explode right then and there! As I watched the speeding asteroid get closer and closer, I began to panic. Wave after wave of horrific thoughts were flooding my entire brain. I thought I was going to die! Then, almost instantly, the asteroid came down with a mighty force, and then everything went black...

About a few hours later, I woke up in a very strange place. I had no idea where the hell I was, or how I even got here. My first thought was:  
"Oh god, am I...DEAD?!"  
But before I could say or do anything, a bright beam of light shown down on a faraway pedestal. Standing on top of the pedestal was some kind of weird bracelet. It definitely wasn't one of those store bought bracelets. Confused, I walked over to investigate, stopping halfway after realizing that I could actually move my legs. When I finally got to the pedestal, I was shocked to see what was truly lying there. It wasn't just any old bracelet. It was an ELECTRONIC bracelet! It was basically just made of metal, but with a VERY high-tech screen attached on top of it. I reached out slowly to retrieve the bracelet, but as I did, it jumped. I swear to god, it jumped off of the pedestal and latched itself on my right wrist.  
My eyes widened and I screamed in horror.  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
I shrieked,  
"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOOOOOOD! GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME!"  
I then attempted to pry the bracelet off my wrist, but to no avail.  
"HELLLLLP! SOMEONE PLEASE, HELP ME!"  
I yelled, hoping and praying that someone would answer, but not a single sound was heard. All I could hear was my heart pounding rapidly and the thoughts going through my head. This time, I knew for a FACT that I was a dead man. I was trapped in this...god-forsaken place that has no sky, no ground, not even the slightest bit of colour was found. I started to go BERSERK! My breathing was getting faster and faster and vision was already beginning to fade. I tried again and again with all my strength to get that bracelet off of me, but it was no use. It was attached onto my wrist PERMANENTLY. Suddenly, I felt the floor move back and forth, which made me REALLY dizzy. Then, before I knew it, I collapsed to the floor with a loud thud.

Chapter 2: A New Start

I woke up a couple of hours later lying on what seemed to be a hospital bed with an IV stuck inside my left arm. I reached up and rubbed my head, only to notice that I had a layer of bandages covering the top part of my head.

I groaned and said:

"…wh….where…am I?"

I was startled by the voice of a male doctor, who was on the right side of the room.

"Don't worry kid, you're safe now, it's going to be ok."

"Who are you…where am I…?"

I said to him slowly.

"My name is Dr. Watson, the paramedics found your body in the middle of the Plum Coulee School yard, your very lucky to be alive right now son."

The doctor said to me.

"Wait…what do you mean 'lucky'? and why was my body found in the middle of the school yard? I was never near there!"

I said in disbelief.

"Calm down son, calm down. I'll explain everything once your parents get here."

He said.

"N-No, you don't understand, I-"

Before I could finish what I was saying, there was a knock at the door. The doctor walked towards the door and opened it.

It was my mom and dad, and they were both crying heavily.

"ZACH!"

My mom cried out.

She run towards me and gave me a gentle hug. Her arms were quivering in fear, they must've thought that I was dead or something.

"Oh my goodness, Zach! A-Are you ok!? Are you hurt!? Are you sick!? Are you-"

"Mom!"

I said, hugging her back.

"I'm ok, you don't have to go off on one of your emotional breakdowns on me."

I said, chuckling a little bit.

"I…I'm sorry honey, but…but I thought you were dead!"

She said, trying to hold in her tears.

"Um…if I may interrupt for a second."

The doctor said.

"But we should probably discuss about that thing on your wrist."

He said, pointing to my left wrist.

"Huh?"

I said, breaking moms hug.

I looked down at my wrist and was mortified by what I saw.

It was that bracelet that I encountered in the black room. The one that latched onto me before I fainted!

"…oh god…"

I said as I started to breath heavily.

"What is it sweety? What's wrong?"

My mom asked me nervously.

"I…I know that bracelet…I've…I've seen it before."

I stuttered fearfully.

"Where did you see it?"

The doctor asked.

I explained to the doctor and my parents how I saw the giant asteroid and how It seemed to crush me when it hit the ground. I then mentioned the bracelet and the pedestal it was lying on and how it latched itself onto my wrist. The doctor, along with my parents were in complete shock.

"Dear god…"

Said the doctor.

"…How…how did you even survive such an impact, it's simply impossible for someone like you to live through that!"

"I don't know….i just don't know…"

I said, staring at the bracelet in deep thought.

After the doctor did some quick scans, I was able to go back to my home, which for some reason wasn't affected by the impact of the asteroid.

It was when I got home that I started to feel…different inside.

Chapter 3: With Great Power… 

After experimenting with the bracelet, I soon discovered that it gave me super awesome abilities. And let me tell you, having these powers was a freaking blast! I wielded almost every supernatural power that I've seen on some of my favourite cartoon shows and video games. This included Sonic The Hedgehog, Spiderman, Super Mario, and even Assassins Creed! And that's not all, I even have the ability to jump into any T.V, which teleports me to whatever show or movie is on the T.V! The whole teleporting part was a bit scary at first, but after a couple of weeks, I got used to it. I never did tell my parents because if I did, my mom would most likely faint and my dad would probably call the police. So that obviously wasn't the smartest thing to do. But it turns out that my bracelet actually has its own voice command system. It took me quite a while to figure it out, but I eventually got it to work. Before I started, I wanted to give my bracelet a name so that I don't have to call it 'my bracelet' every time. I thought for a second and after a few minutes, the word "Jarvis" popped into my head. I then remembered that my brother recently bought the movie Iron Man, and in one part of the movie, Tony Stark, a multi-million dollar celebrity, has a "virtual butler" who's basically the brain to his house, and he named it Jarvis. So, I decided to name my bracelet Jarvis. I then fixed a few settings on Jarvis. One of them was his voice and how he should sound. I set it so that it sounded just like Tony Starks Jarvis.

When all that was done, I finally got to test the voice command system. I said:

"Jarvis, teleport me to the Super Mario World."

Jarvis responded with,

"Of course sir, teleporting to Super Mario World now."

"Oh boy!"

I thought excitedly.

"This is gonna be SO much fun!"

As I was being teleported, so many exciting thoughts filled my head. One of those thoughts was actually meeting the red hatted plumber face to face. It is going to be so awesome!

Suddenly, Jarvis said:

"Arriving at Super Mario World in T minus 10 seconds."

"Aw, crap!"

I said with a groan.

Did I mention that I HATE landings? Well if not, listen up.  
The reason I hate landing is because when I attempt to do a decent landing, it ends up being a CRASH landing instead, which hurts like hell!

"Well, let's get this over with."

I said as I raised my arms in front of my face. I did this so that when I land, there will be less dust and stuff getting in my face.

"3...2...1...0"

Jarvis said as I braced for impact. Then, with a loud "FOMP!" I crash landed on solid ground. It didn't take me long to recover since I'm basically indestructible with Jarvis on my wrist.

"We arrived at your destination, sir."

Jarvis said.

"Sir, please remember to teleport back home within a 5-hour timeframe."

"Urg, yes Jarvis I know the routine."

I replied a bit paranoid.

In case you guys don't know what the 'routine' actually is, I'll tell you.

Basically what happens everyday is that I go off on a super crazy adventure for a couple of hours, then I have to teleport back home to my family ASAP before they start to worry about me. There was only this one time where my mom got so worried that she called the police over to my house, all because I stayed at the Mario world for an extra hour.

Anyway, when I got up and dusted myself off, I began to look around and see if I was in the right place. I realized almost instantly that this was defiantly NOT the correct location. All I could see was a bunch of grass that I was standing on and a huge forest. I decided to go for a walk in the forest since I live in a small, quiet town. As I entered the woods, I activated the Jarvis for the second time.

"Uh, Jarvis...where exactly ARE we?"

Jarvis didn't respond. I tried again.  
"Jarvis?...Jarvis do you hear me?"

He was still silent. I began to get a little spooked because this never happened before. I even did a system check to see if everything was set. All of a sudden, I heard the sound of someone running through some grass behind me.

I stopped to listen for a minute, but just seconds later, I heard yet another sound, this time coming from one of the trees right in front of me. I slowly walked towards the tree.

"Oh man, what am I getting myself into?"

I asked myself as I continued walking to the tree. When I got to the tree, I looked up at it and shouted:

"Show yourself now you coward! This is your la-!"

Suddenly, a dark figure burst out of a nearby tree, grabbed both my arms and slammed my body against the ground with brute force.

"AURG! GOD!

I yelled in pain.

I looked up to see who or what was attacking me, and when I did, my eyes nearly popped out of my head! I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The attacker wasn't even...human! He, no IT, was all black and moved like a very big cobra snake. It had NO face or mouth, but it did however have eyes. But its eyes were a bright shade of blood red. I could tell it was agitated just by looking at it! Then suddenly, the black figure started to morph body parts. First the arms and hands, then the head and torso, and finally, the legs and feet. When the figure was done its transformation, I could swear to God it was looking in a freaking mirror! It wasn't some dark, demonic-looking figure anymore, from its head to its feet. It looked exactly like...ME!

Chapter 3: The Fight

The impostor held me to the ground and raised his fist. But before he could even strike, he was tackled to the ground behind him by yet another life form. This one however was completely different to the impostor, actually, it looked like a furry animal of some kind, but it was standing on two legs like a human. It had bright yellow fur covering its whole body except for the souls of its feet, its hands and its chest. I was hypnotized by the sight of this furry being. It had long ears that at the time were bent far back, similar to what a cat does when it's frightened or angry. But the weirdest part about this creature was that from the head down, it looked like a female. She was beautiful, even though she had no clothes on, but if she did, it just wouldn't make any sense because of the fact that she's an animal. She was viciously attacking the impostor, but the impostor was stronger and knocked the furry creature to the ground in one powerful blow to the chest. I snapped out of my daze and got up to assist her. I ran full speed at the impostor and did a right hook, followed by a spin kick to the head. The impostor didn't even TRY to fight back, but instead gave me a menacing smile and said in a demonic voice:

"Until we meet again...brother!"

He then laughed and disappeared, leaving a bunch of pitch black clouds behind. I didn't even bother to chase after him, so I turned around to see if the furry fighter was ok.

"Hey, you ok? You put up one hell of a fight back there."

I put my hand out to offer some help getting up. All she did was just look into my eyes and pushed my hand away. She then said:

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

She managed to get up by herself, but when she tried to walk, her face cringed and was about to fall again. I dashed toward her caught her before her body touched the ground.

"Woah, woah there, take it easy."

I said in a low voice.

"Looks like your hurt pretty bad there."

I said before I noticed a small pool of blood forming from under her feet.

"Oh crap! You're bleeding too!"

I said a little frightened.

"I need to patch you up now. There's no way I can find a hospital in an abandoned forest."

I looked into her eyes and noticed that the outside of her eyes weren't white, they were black.

'_That's really odd'_

I thought to myself.

'_But that's not important now. What's important is that I help her out.'_

"Ok."

I said to her.

"I'll help you out. But first things first, who are you?"

"Why do...you wanna know so badly?"

Said the furry fighter with both sass and pain in her voice.

"Cause I saved your life, that's why."

I said, getting a little paranoid.

"Heh...fair enough"

She replied as she put her hand on her head.

"Augh...so, you gonna help me or not, hotshot."

She asked while I gently put her down.

"Yeah, just give me a sec."

I raised my arm and said:

"Jarvis, I got a wounded...'ally' here with me. She's bleeding pretty badly. You mind giving me a medkit?"

"Of course sir, spawning medkit now."

Jarvis replied.

"W...what is that...thing on your wrist?"

She said painfully.

"Oh, this thing? Long story. We don't have time for that. I have to patch you up now before you lose too much blood."

Jarvis spawned the medkit and I immediately got to work. When I was done applying bandage on her wound, I helped her up and asked:

"Ok, first off, what the hell were you doing in a forest? Do you even have somewhere to go?"

"Actually, no. I has hunting for food like I usually do every morning. I went in the forest to see if I could kill more rabbits, even though I had no source of heat to cook them with. About 20 minutes later, I heard something very strange. I've been trapped in this place for 3 years, and trust me, I know a sound of an animal when I hear one, but this sound was something I've never heard before in my life."

She paused for a brief second to catch her breath, and then continued the conversation.

"I didn't know what that was, but I hoped it was a group of people or something. And when I got there, well, you know the rest. So yeah, that pretty much sums up my morning."

She said with a faint grin.

"Interesting, but you never did tell me your name."

I said looking at her.

She sighed and said:

"If it makes you feel any better, fine."

She stopped walking for a minute.

"My name is Renamon."

She said.

"Renamon...very unique name you have there Renamon."

I said with a smile.

She blushed a little bit and turned her head away from me.

"Well, it's best if we keep moving before you get jumped again."

Renamon said looking back at me.

"What?"

I said.

"I didn't see him, I swear!"

"Sure you didn't hotshot, sure you didn't."

Renamon teased.

Before we continued walking, a bright reflection of light shawn in the corner of my left eye.

"Hold up!"

I said to Renamon:

"I think I see something back where the imposter disappeared. I'm gonna go check it out. Who knows, maybe he dropped something useful."

Renamon looked really tired now. This was beginning to worry me a little bit.

"_Shit"_

I thought to myself:

_"I think she already lost too much blood, I need to find a decent shelter and some food, FAST!" _

I looked at Renamon and said:

"Look, lean against this tree, I'll only be gone for a quick sec."

She slowly put her head up and said,

"Yeah...yeah ok, but...just hurry up, alright?"

"Don't worry, I won't be long."

I replied.

"Oh, and don't go running off anywhere."

I added with a smirk.

"Heh, yeah yeah, just hurry it up, hotshot."

Renamon replied.

I ran back to the spot where the imposter disappeared and sure enough, there was something there. It was a pair of shiny looking objects, which reflection the sunlight into the corner of my eye moments before. I knelled down to inspect it, and I realized that the shiny objects were actually GUNS!

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle."

I said out loud to myself. Renamon must've heard me because she immediately shot her head up and her pointed, yellow ears were standing straight upward.

"What did you find Shadow?"

She said a little weakly.

"You won't believe this, but I just found a gun, and it seems to be functional too, and...it has the words 'infinite ammo' labelled into the bass of it."

I told her while cocking the gun.

Her eyes glistened when she heard this.

"At least you have something to defend yourself now."

"Heh, yeah...I guess I do."

I said, putting the guns inside of my pockets.

At this point, the sky grew darker and darker, so I ran back to Renamon and helped her back up. Suddenly, it started to rain.

"Aw crap! We gotta find a place to get out of this rain now! We have to walk faster!"

I said to Renamon.

"Your gonna have to carry me then, hotshot! My strength is wearing thin!"

She yelled over the pouring rain. So without hesitation, I picked her up carefully and put her over my shoulder. I then activated Jarvis,

"Jarvis! We gotta find a shelter and food! Scan the area for possible hotspots!"

I yelled as the rain grew stronger.

"I'm on it sir, scanning the area now. Approximate time: 5 minutes."

"Are you freaking kidding me right now!?"

I yelled in frustration. I took cover under a nearby tree to at least get out from some of the rain. I put Renamon down beside the tree and noticed that her breathing was getting slower and slower.

"Come on Renamon, don't die on me now!"

I said.

"Jarvis, any time now!"

I yelled to Jarvis. My hair was soaking wet, and I was already feeling the effects of hypothermia.

"Oh god, it can't end like this...NOT THIS!"

Finally, Jarvis spoke.

"Sir, I scanned the area and found a house not far from your location. Proceed a few meters south and you will find it."

Jarvis said.

"It's about time!"

I shouted.

After walking in the pouring rain for nearly 10 minutes, I spotted a small, white house.

I kicked open the door and saw that the house had furniture still left in it. I put Renamon down on a nearby couch and started searching the house for medical supplies. Luckily, there was a medkit upstairs in one of the bathrooms. While I was upstairs, I found a bright, yellow jacket with multiple pockets in the attic. I decided to take the jacket and give it to Renamon, since she must be freezing after being out in that rain for nearly half an hour.

I quickly raced downstairs to aid Renamon's wounds.

I shook Renamon and said:

"Hey…hey, you awake Renamon?"

She flinched and held her forehead.

"Ugh…where…where am I?"

Renamon said in confusion.

"We're safe Renamon, don't worry about a thing. I found a house that we can stay in."

I said to her softly.

"Oh, and I also found this in the upstairs attic."

I said, showing her the yellow jacket.

"…looks…nice…"

She whispered.

"Also, I found a medical kit. So stay still while I try and patch up that nasty gash on your stomach."

I said to her softly.

Renamon nodded her head faintly and I immediately got to work.

It only took me about 20 minutes to patch up Renamon's wounds, and it looked like she should live to see another sunrise. By this time, it had to be past midnight and Renamon was fast asleep on the couch. I put the yellow jacket around her body like a bedsheet and kissed her forehead softly.

"Goodnight Renamon…tomorrow is new day for us."

I said quietly as I smiled contently.

The next day, Renamon was feeling much better, so we decided to take a little walk around the forest area.

"Now remember Renamon, you must take it easy for a while for that wound to heal up on its own, ok?"

I said to her as we were getting ready to go.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that hotshot."

She said jokingly.

I looked at her and noticed that she was wearing the yellow jacket I gave her.

"It ain't THAT cold out there you know."

I said, pointing towards the jacket.

"I know."

She said as she winked at me.

"Wait…you knew I put that over your body last night didn't you?"

I said.

"Well, it was obvious Shadow."

She said, putting her hand on her hip.

"How was it obvious? You were fast asleep!"

I said in disbeilf.

"I'm nocturnal Shadow, haven't you noticed?"

Renamon replied.

I thought about this for a brief moment.

"No…actually, I haven't."

I said, stroking my chin.

"Oh…well, I just thought you knew considering that's when I do my nightly hunting."

She said to me.

"Your nightly hunting?"

I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I'll explain that when we get to the forest."

Renamon suggested.

"Agreed."

I said as I opened the door.

"Ladies first."

I said as I bowed.

"*giggle* Thanks sweetheart."

She said as she walked through the door.

"_S-Sweetheart? Now that's odd coming from a furry yellow vixen._"

I thought to myself.

"Hey! Are you coming or what?"

Renamon called out to me.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, hold on a second Renamon, I just need to grab my guns."

I said as I leaned over towards the nightstand where I put my guns.

I swiped the guns from the stand and ran over to where Renamon was.

We then headed deep into the forest and during that time, nether one of us said a single word. Then finally, I decied to speak up.

"So…uh…what is this 'Nightly Hunting' that you mentioned? Is it some sort of daily routine?"

I asked Renamon.

She didn't respond. She looked like she was in some kind of deep thought or something.

I raised my voice slightly and called her name.

"Renamon."

"…Huh?"

She said in confusion.

"Are you ok Renamon? You looked really concerned about something."

I said to her as we stopped walking.

"Oh, it was nothing. It's just…"

I then noticed that she was beginning to blush.

"Are you sure you're ok, because you're sort of blushing right now."

I pointed out.

Renamon's eyes grew wide and she turned her head away from me in embarrassment.

"I'm not blushing you idiot!"

She said angrily.

"Ok, ok! Calm down Renamon."

I said as I raised my hands to my shoulders.

Me and Renamon stood there silently for a couple of seconds. But then Renamon spoke up.

"…Shadow…"

She said softly.

"Y-Yeah Renamon?"

I replied.

She turned her head slowly back to me, revealing her still blushing face.

"I…I…"

I walked over to her and put my finger on her lips.

"There's no need to explain Renamon…I think I already know what's going on."

I said to her softly.

"Y-You do?"

She said, looking straight at my eyes.

"Yeah…back at the house, when you called me 'sweetheart', I know that wasn't you talking."

I said to Renamon.

"Yeah…you're right Shadow…That wasn't me back there…I guess I just got…carried away."

She said as she turned her head away from me again.

"Hey now, it's ok Renamon. I understand completely. The reason where you got carried away-"

I said as I grabbed her chin softly and moved her head towards my eyes.

"-Was because you wanted to thank me for saving you, correct?"

I said as I smiled at her.

She giggled slightly and said:

"No hotshot…THIS is why I got carried away."

Renamon said as she closed her eyes, leaned forwards and kissed me on the lips.

Her lips were so soft and smooth, I couldn't even urge myself to pull away from her grasp.

After a few long seconds of kissing, Renamon broke the kiss and opened her eyes. I noticed that she was blushing even more this time.

"I…I'm sorry Shadow. I didn't know what I was thinking, it's just that I…I…"

Renamon took a deep breath and said:

"…I love you…I really, truly love you Shadow."

I was in complete shook when she said those three little words, but then my shock turned to passion because, to be honest with you…I felt the same way towards Renamon ever since Day 1.

I put my hand across Renamon's cheek and said:

"…It's ok babe…because to be quite honest….I love you too."

I said as I grabbed her hands softly.

Renamon smiled back and gripped my hands back.

We then kissed once more and walked back to the house, where we had some rabbit skin to eat, and afterwards, just sat back and relaxed for most of the day.

Me and Renamon had a wonderful time together. It was probably better than being with my parents, despite the fact that I honestly did miss them. I noticed this during my first day here when I found out that I couldn't teleport back home. I was very heartbroken when I found this out. I started crying and crying for nearly 30 minutes. But Renamon was there to comfort me in my time of need, and I thank her for that.

But other than that, me and Renamon had a blast together. We hunted rabbits and squirrels, went stargazing at night, and we even managed to build a little campfire for ourselves thanks to Jarvis' Fireball option inside the main console. And so, long story short, we became the best of friends for the next 3 years.

At first I thought that this was a blessing, but as the years went by, I quickly began to realize that this was actually a dreaded curse…

One day, when Renamon and I were coming back from hunting, we noticed that a dark, humanoid figure leaning against the side of the house.

"Who the heck is that?"

I said curiously.

"I don't know Shadow, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Renamon replied.

"I'm going to check it out."

"No!"

I said, grabbing her arm tightly.

"It's too risky…I shall go."

"Ok, if you insist."

Renamon said.

I went over to the house with Renamon close behind me. I soon realized that the figure looked exactly like the one that I have encountered that day at the forest. He was leaning on the side of the house, as if waiting for someone to show.

As I approached him, he stood up and walked towards me. We both stopped once we were within a foot of each other.

I whipped out my two guns and pointed them straight at its face.

"Who the hell are you!? Why are you here!?"

I yelled at the dark figure

He said nothing, all he did was look at me with his beady, red eyes and laugh menacingly.

Then, he spoke:

"Hahahahaha…don't you see brother...I am you…"

I took a step back in shock, and Renamon did the same.

"W-…w-what in God's name are you talking about!?"

I yelled once more at him.

"Hehehe…foolish…just foolish"

I cringed my face and was about to charge him down, but Renamon grabbed my arm, preventing me from doing so.

"That bracelet that you have on your wrist rightfully belongs to me and my minions"

He said.

"HA! You and what army !?"

I said.

As soon as I said that, the figure snapped his fingers and a whole horde of dark, red-eyed figures jumped out from nearby trees, bushes and even from behind the house. They looked exactly like the real dark figure except they had white eyes instead of red.

"Alright you dark freakers, if you want a fight:"

I said as me and Renamon went into a battle stance.

"THEN YOU GOT ONE!"

"Now, now brother, there is no need for such violence. I just simply want to explain my presence of being here, that's all."

He said with open arms.

I raised my eyebrow and said:

"Go on…I'm listening."

"Now, before I jump to conclusions, allow me to introduce myself. I have no name at the moment, but many refer to me as: The Dark One, so you can just call me Darkness."

He said with a grin.

"I don't care about names Darkness! Just tell me why you're here!"

I shouted.

"Ah yes, right"

Darkness replied calmly.

"About 5, maybe 6 years ago, I was working on building a device that would grant the user unlimited powers and abilities. Now WHERE I was working is of none of your concern as it is highly classified and top secret. Anyway, a couple of weeks later, I finally finished my creation and decided to test out the full extent of its abilities. So, I went outside to the testing chamber to test it, and during the testing, the device unleashed a mighty force that blew all the windows in the facility, sending me and some of my minions hurling towards a planet called 'Earth'."

He took a deep breath and continued his speech.

"I braced myself for a crash landing, and once I crash landed, I found myself in the middle of a small forest. Therefore, leading me here"

My mind was racing with thoughts, I just couldn't believe what I was hearing, How did Jarvis start out as a mad scientist's creation, and why was it inside of a giant meteor!?

"Wait one minute…when I found Jarvis, he was caved inside a giant meteor."

I explained.

"Jarvis? So that's what you called it"

He said with a smile.

"Interesting…"

"And what about the meteor part?"

I asked.

"Hmm…the device must have formed into some kind of meteor before it reached Earth."

"Yeah, and I refuse to give him back to you!"

I said in defiance.

The whole forest went silent for a couple of seconds. Then, out of nowhere, a horde of clouds came rolling in. Then, it started to rain.

"You should not have done that, Brother!"

He growled at me.

"Now you will pay the price!

Darkness raised his hand and yelled:

"CHAAAAAARGE!"

Renamon and Iwent into our battle stance.

"Here!"

I said to Renamon, handing her one of my pistols.

"You'll need this!"

Renamon looked at me with a grin and said:

"Heh, Thanks hotshot."

We then charged full force at the creatures. We fought and fought for what felt like hours, but in the end, we won against the evil creatures.

"Alright you punk. ENOUGH WITH THE GAMES!"

I shouted at Darkness

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?"

"Because you took what is rightfully mine my dear friend."

He said, pointing at Jarvis.

"He said he's not giving it back!"

Renamon said, walking slowly towards the creature.

"Renamon, stay back!"

I shouted.

But it was no use, her own anger is getting the best of her.

"And who might you be, beautiful?"

He taunted.

"Heh, funny. Don't push my limits you dark freak!"

Renamon shouted back at him.

"Oh don't worry my dear, I'm not pushing anything. Now, all I want is my device back, so if I could just-"

He said.

"Not a chance, punk!"

Renamon said.

Just as Renamon said that, she threw a punch at the dark figure, but he was too quick and dodged the attack flawlessly. Darkness then pulled a knife out from his slimy body, I was the first to notice this.

"Renamon, look out!"

I shouted, trying to alert her.

But when she turned around to see who was there, Darkness charged forward and stabbed Renamon in the chest with his weapon.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

I cried out.

Renamon gagged and held her chest tightly. She collapsed on her knees, gasping for air. Then, Darkness pulled the knife from her body, and said:

"I'm so sorry my dear, but you were just so annoying!"

He said with an evil grin on his face.

I fell to my knees, shocked as to what I was seeing. I couldn't even talk…

All that came out were mumbles and tears of agony.

"W….w….why?...why would you do this to me?..."

I stuttered tearfully.

"Well, it was either that or obey my direct orders, right brother?"

The dark figure said, looking down at me.

"But you…you….you killed my only friend…you killed Renamon for no reason….you…you…"

I stuttered.

"...YOU MONSTER!"

I charged straight at Darkness, but he was faster than me and dodged my attack. Then he grabbed me in a chokehold and brought me to the ground. I tried to retaliate, but it was no use, I couldn't break free from his grasp.

"You're not the strongest tool in the shed are you?"

He said while choking me to death.

"Perhaps, I could help you with that."

Darkness opened his mouth wide open and a purple aura of energy dispersed from his throat. Suddenly, a purpleish mist floated out from his throat and into mine, it wasn't painful at first, but it progressively got more and more agonizing.

Suddenly, I felt something inside of me just snap. I felt a strong, painful wave of heat strike my chest, which caused me to groan and yell in pain. It lasted what felt like an eternity, but when the pain stopped, I didn't feel like myself anymore, like something changed inside me.

"W-what…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?"

I yelled.

I suddenly started screaming in pain and I held my stomach tightly. This lasted for about half a minute, and Darkness was there the whole time, just watching me suffer for no reason at all.

When the pain had subsided, I knelt to the ground in pain and tried to talk, but all that came out was a faint wheeze.

Darkness smiled and said:

"Enjoy my little gift, brother? Well if not, then get used to it! Because from now on until the rise of the sun, you will remain as a creature of the night!"

At this point, I didn't know what was going on. But I did know that my mind was being taunted with by that sinister murderer.

When I finally got to my feet, I looked down at my hands and noticed that my whole body has changed!

My hands were big and full of blue fur while my fingernails were replaced with razor-sharp claws that were several inches long and colored exactly like my fur. My arms along with my legs were covered from top to bottom with fur, and my once colorful clothes were ripped in almost all places, but still managed to stay on my body.

I looked at Darkness in disbelief, but he only chuckled and said to me:

"Don't worry my dear friend, you look…how do I put this nicely….'puurrfect'."

Darkness then held up a small glass mirror in front of me, and when I looked at it, I stepped back in horror.

My face was covered with blue fur and I had long, sharp teeth and pointy, blue ears, along with piercing, glowing red eyes.

After looking in the mirror, I let out a mighty roar of pure anger and hatred.

"That's right brother, let your anger out! Let your anger consume you like the beast you truly are!"

Darkness yelled at me.

Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name from behind.

It was Renamon, she was still alive, but bleeding heavily.

"SHADOW!...SHADOW, SNAP OUT OF IT, PLEASE!"

Renamon shouted from afar.

"Hahahaha, it's no use my dear. He cannot hear you, for he is no longer the friend that you once knew."

Darkness said as he pointed towards Renamon.

I turned around and marched slowly towards her.

Darkness was behind me, a big, sinister smile forms across his face.

As I approached Renamon, I looked down at her face.

"Sh-Shadow….please….d-d-don't do this…"

Renamon pleaded as she held her wound tightly with her left paw.

I raised my right arm, about to strike Renamon when suddenly, I felt my body freeze in place. My claws were half an inch away from Renamons face.

When my red eyes gazed into hers, I felt my mind restore its sanity and I quickly regained control of my senses.

I looked at her and tried to speak to her.

"…R…Ren….Rena…mon…"

She reached her bloodied paw up slowly and stroked my face, her eyes slowly fluttering in the brutal rain that was pouring from the skys above.

"Y-Yes Shadow *retch* *cough*….I-Its me…I'm still here…"

Renamon stuttered as she was coughing up blood from her mouth.

I then slowly started to shift back into my original state. My hands started to lose its fur and my claws were turning back into fingernails. My arms and legs shortened in length as well as my sharp teeth. I then fell to my knees and groaned loudly.

"Ugh…what…what happened…?"

I said tiredly.

I then looked up to see Renamon, covered from her waist down with her own blood. I then remembered Darkness stabbing Renamon and I made no hesitation to answer her dying call.

"Oh my god, Renamon!"

I said as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

She was in very bad shape. Her wound was pretty big and was bleeding quite fast. By the looks of it, she most likely have lost almost half her blood supply within the last 5-6 minutes.

"I-It's going to be ok Renamon, ok? Your going to be just fine."

I said in a burst of panic.

"*cough* *sputter*…no…I won't be ok, Shadow…*cough*"

Renamon said weakly.

"No Renamon! You will live…You MUST live! I NEED YOU!"

I cried out to her.

"*wheeze*…you have to let me go, Shadow…please…"

She pleaded.

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU TO SUFFER LIKE THIS!"

I shouted.

"…then help me end it…"

Renamon said slowly.

I gasped in disbelief, I didn't know what to do. I want to save her….but I don't have any medical supplies or medicine to give to her. Therefore, I have to make my choice:

Stand by her side until she dies.

Or end her life to save her from suffering.

It was now or never, so I had to act quickly.

"R-Renamon…I'm not going to stand here and see you suffer…therefore…I will save you from further pain…"

I said to her as I picked up one of my guns from off the ground.

"…T-Thank you…Shadow…"

She said to me.

I cocked the gun and pointed it right at her forehead.

"…Wait…"

Renamon wheezed.

I lowered down my weapon and said:

"W-What? What is it babe?"

"…I…I have something…to give you…"

Renamon said.

I knelt down to her level as she reached into her jacket pocket.

To be continued…


End file.
